


Man Behind the Mask

by AquaBurst07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Being Lance, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Keith (Voltron), Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: While walking home from school, Keith tries to help out one of his teachers out of a jam. However, things don't go according to plan, but a stranger helps him out...who Keith might more fimilar then he thinks.  (Inspired by that upside down kiss scene from the first Spiderman movie, but is still my own thing.) Secret Santa Gift for damnspider on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my gift for Damnspider for the Voltron Secert Santa on Tumblr. Happy Holidays! I wish all of you guys a Happy New Year!
> 
> This is inspired by the upside down kiss scene from the very first Spider-Man movie. I changed a lot of this around to make it my own thing and to fit Keith and Lance's characters more.

Shoes squeaked and pounded against the wet pavement as Keith weaved through the tall brick buildings on his way back to his apartment. Rain pelted on his head and music blasted from the bulky headphones wrapped around his neck.

A bang and scream shattered the silence. Keith turned his head, turning off his music. In the alleyway, were a group of men, who crowded around someone. However, he still couldn't make out a thing!

Keith pressed his back against the red bricks, inching forward towards them. Keith stopped several feet behind them and leaned forward, ears perking up.

A man, who had black hair and long, narrow brown eyes, stood there, cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. A few other men, two skinner men and one with a larger build, stood around their leader, arms folded and leering. It was like a boy band reunion gone horribly wrong. In between them was Mr. Thace pressed against the wall with cuts on his arms and legs.

Heart pounded. Mr. Thace? His biology teacher? What is he doing here? How should he take these guys out? He had to come up with a-

Suddenly, the lead bastard pressed a blade to the teacher's throat, taking a puff of his cigarette.

Blood boiled. Eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. That was it!

Charging forward without a second thought, a punch smashed into the lead thug's face. Blood spattered from his nose as he bent over, the others gawking their in shock. Muttering a "thank you", Mr. Thace scrambled out of the alleyway.

The man grabbed Keith by the shoulder and slammed him into a wall, pressing the same blade to his neck and blood still dripping from his nose. One side of the teen's lip pulled up; all the muscles in his body tensed up. Well, if that's how they are gonna play it…

Keith kicked the man the leg, making the thug loosen his grip.

A rather nasty right hook headed towards the teen's jaw. Keith ducked down as it flew by. He grabbed the man's arm, hurling him into the brick wall.

Keith kicked a guy in a purple shirt, tossing him at one of the other skinner guys, before they fell to the ground.

A hand grabbed Keith from behind, shoved him towards the ground. The steel toe shoe crushed the side of Keith's face.

"Now then," the lead thug said, plucking out a gun and pressing the barrel to his head.

Purple eyes widened.

Webbing sprung from the side of the alleyway, snagging the men and clashing them together. The men flung to the ground with a thud. Keith, slowly, got off of the ground.

"Someone is a magnet for trouble," a voice mused in the darkness.

"Are you gonna doing that terrible Batman impression all night again?" Keith mused with a simper, arms crossed.

"Hey!" the voice squeaked, somehow that gravelly tone still remained. "Don't make fun of the voice! It's my gift from God to help me fight off criminals."

"Sure it is," Keith said with an eye roll.

"It is!" the stranger said in that same voice.

A groan escaped him. Keith took that as a yes.

Shoulders dropped, grin slowly tugged on his lips as he rubbed his arm. "Thanks for helping me out back there."

"No problem, Mullet-Head."

A blink. "Wait. What?"

"Um…" the guy drew out in that same impersonation. "I mean no problem."

Lips pressed. Wait a second. Lance! He's the only person to ever call him by that stupid nickname.

No, no, no. That couldn't be the case. It had to be a coincidence. It just had too!

Only one way he'd know…

"Can you come down here?"

Silence burst through the air for a moment as if whoever this was paused to think.

"What? Why?"

Another paused lingered for a moment.

"Just do it."

"Convincing," the guy said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Fine! I want to see what the guy who helped me looked like. There, happy!"

"Alright…" the guy trailed off. "Can't see my face."

"Fair 'nough."

Purple eyes darted about, trying to find Lance…or whoever this was.

"Boo!"

Keith jumped and turned. Behind him was a guy, who seemed to be around his age, hanging upside down in a blue spandex suit with a webbing pattern on it. The guy wore a full face mask made out of the same material, except for a white material for the eyes.

"Sorry," they guy said, laughing. "Just had too."

Another eye roll.

"Can you even see with that mask on?"

An awkward chuck left the his lips. "Um…yeah. I can a bit. But…not super well in the dark like this."

"Hold still," Keith said.

Grabbing the brim of the mask, Keith pulled it down so it only covered the top of his face. All of the muscles in his body froze in place, red blooming on his cheeks. High cheek bones, tawny skin, scar near his lip. Holy shit! He was right before. It is Lance!

Crap, crap, crap! What should he do? Should he make a move? He had to say something? But what?

One side of Lance's lip tugged up. Hands grabbed Keith's cheeks, reeling him in. Purple eyes widened. Keith almost jumped back in shock, but didn't. At first, Keith wasn't sure what to do, but frankly, he didn't care all that much, taking in the moment as much as he could. It felt weird, but in a good way. Keith never kissed anyone before, at least not like… this. This isn't what it is like in the movies. He didn't feel hypnotized or felt "washed in love" or some corny bullshit. It just felt…nice.

Lips parted. Keith stared at the guy in front of him, cheeks flaring up. He wasn't alone either. Despite being in the dark, Lance's cheeks gained a hint of pink to them, too. Keith wanted to say something to break the silence, but what is there to say? This awkwardness is driving him insane!

"Well…uh," Lance began, much to Keith's relief. "Catch ya on the flipside!"

Lance swung off on his webs into the inky blackness. Long, slender fingers touched his lips with a twinge of pink still lingering on Keith's cheeks, finally heading back to his home.


End file.
